Attach
| jname = アタッチ | rname = Atatchi | first = Chapter 436; Episode 321 | affiliation = Marines Photography Department | occupation = Captain of the Marine Photography Department | jva = Yasunori Masutani | epithet = }} Attach, referred to by most as Attachan, and sometimes referred to as "Flaming Attachan", is the captain of the Marine Photography Department. Flaming Attachan apparently received his epithet due to the fact before he closes the shutter he yells "Fire!". After the timeskip, Attach now appears to be working for the World Economic Journal as a reporter under "Big News" Morgans. Appearance Based on a shadowy appearance, Attach is a short and somewhat elderly man with a grayish-brown mustache. He wears a shirt with green-and-white checkered design with white sleeves, black pants, and a white top hat. Personality Not much is known about Attach's personality. He did seem surprised when his boss told him the lens cap was on during Sanji's picture, so he might be confident in his skills of photography. He tends to yell "Fire!" just before his camera's shutters close. Abilities and Powers He is a skilled photographer, being able to take pictures of most of the Straw Hats with the exception of Nami, whom he had to trick, Sanji when he forgot to take off the camera lenses, and Brook who was believed to be dead for fifty years without them noticing. Role in Picture Taking One of the most mysterious things about wanted posters in the series is how the Marines are able to get hold of photos of each criminal. Oda later in one of his SBS reveals the photos are taken by Flaming Attachan. Although originally an SBS joke, Attach has become part of the One Piece character cast, occasionally making appearances from time to time in the story or background scenes. History Post Enies Lobby Arc While Attach managed to take wanted posters' pictures of the Straw Hat Pirates during their attack on Enies Lobby (though Nami's was taken during their time back in Water 7), he failed to take a proper one for Sanji due to several reasons: in one instance, Sanji was showing his heart face while in another he was under the influence of the Awa Awa no Mi, yet another had his face being blocked out by someone else, and in another shot he was being kicked in the groin at that moment. The picture that was supposed to be his was when they got over the Enies Lobby main island gate was taken with the lens cap on. Attach was telling his superior the great troubles he went through to get the picture for Sanji. Due to this, a poorly drawn portrait was used instead. During the Timeskip At some point during the timeskip, Attach got a job as a reporter at the World Economic Journal. It is unknown what became of his Marine position. Reverie Arc During the Reverie, Attach was seen working directly under "Big News" Morgans and helping to cover the arrival of the royal families from across the world and taking photos of Princess Shirahoshi. He asked his boss, Morgans, if they should do a story on the princess but he was too enthralled by Shirahoshi's beauty to respond. Trivia * Sanji's photograph error wherein Attach left the cap on is a well known mistake that both professional and amateur photographers make alike, particularly noted with film based cameras; modern digital cameras can detect when the lens is still closed. Example of this mistake documented. References Site Navigation ca:Attach de:Attach fr:Attach it:Atacchi Category:Marines Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Water 7 Saga Antagonists Category:Reporters